Moriarty and Me
by The Bookkeeper333
Summary: She runs the world's largest Crime Syndicate, the largest and most successful. He's a consulting criminal. Just imagine the chaos that those two would cause. Brigit Maloney is intrigued by Jim Moriarty and gets on his radar. And Jim sees the girl of his dreams. IDK about this summary, we'll see what happens Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my library, it's where I conducted meetings. I sipped my tea, then looked at my little black agenda planner. Today we were expecting Yackavetta. I sighed. The local club owner (with connections) still hadn't paid me my monthly payment. You see, he went to his boss for money, who sent him to me. I loaned him a considerably sum, with the understanding that he would make monthly payments to me until he had paid me back, with interest. But this month was the second time he was late... and I had no time for tardiness.

"No, no, please, I have her money, I just need a day to get it!" I could hear Mr. Yackavetta begging. How pathetic. The men who brought him to me said nothing as they tossed him into the library.

"Mr. Yackavetta." I sighed his name, once it was a powerful Italian mobsters name, now it belong to this street scum. Looking at him you could see that he was an addict. "You're payment is late...agaaaaaAAAAAaaaainnnnnnn."I sang.

"Please, I have your money miss Maloney. I just need to send someone to bring it." He pleaded. I looked down at him, cowering on the ground near my feet.I could see his reflection in my polished black heels.

"I thought we had made it clear that this would _not_ be repeated." I stood up, and walked to my desk, sitting on the edge of it. "This visit isn't for you to get the payment Mr. Yackavetta. It's to make sure you know why." I said leaning forward. I turned to the boys who had decided to retreat to the door. "He's all yours boys, be sure you make it look like an accident of some sort, probably a robbery since you banged up that handsome face of his.

As Damon, one of my favorite henchmen, dragged away a desperately pitiful Mr. Nickolo Yackavetta, I turned on my music. The uplifting tuba, trombone and trumpet sounds filled the room. I smiled. Brooklyn by the Youngblood Brass band had recently become a favorite of mine. I grabbed my little black book and sat down at my desk. I read the news. Interested in the world around me. Boooorrrrrrriiiiinggg. I hissed at the computer, clicking through the news articles that bored me.

Until I saw a headline. _Man breaks into Buckingham, attempts to steal Crown Jewels. Biggest heist of the century? _ I clicked on it. I read about how a Jim Moriarty stole the crown jewels, as well as performed other incredible feats while at Buckingham. I leaned forward.

"Now aren't you exciting?" I whispered to the article. I would have to get myself on his radar...but how? How could I get on the radar of someone like him. I smiled as I had an idea. I stood, sending texts out to my people explaining I would be in London for an undefined amount of time, telling them only to bother me if it were important.

"London here I come." I would miss the busy streets of New York, but this could be big.


	2. Chapter 2

When I landed in London, I had already worked through the logistics of my plan. My friend Irene Adler, more commonly known as the Woman, owed me a favor.

"You realize I can't contact him right?" she said, I sat in the living room of Irene's beautiful home.

"Irene, you and I both know that you entertain those who work for him. I have a copy of all your files." I smiled, as she did.

"You are a sneaky bitch arnt you?" She giggled.

"You don't get to where I am by being obvious." I replied.

"You must be the only other Consulting Criminal in the world." She said.

"Well, I think that Mr. Moriarty has a better grip on things. Too bad Sherlock isn't the only Consulting detective in the world. It would have made my life easier." I sighed.

"Theres another?" She questioned.

"It seems that way. I've been tacking her for a while now. She's getting close to my organization, but she doesn't know what it is. We've been leaving puzzles for her to keep her entertained while Im away." I said.

"It sounds like you've found a distraction from boredom."

" She will come and go. I was hoping that Jim would provide another distraction." I answered, sipping the tea she gave me. my New Yorker's accent seemed harsh next to her British accent. I liked it. She smiled, a devilish grin that often played on my own lips.

"I think he'll like you."She said. "But in order to find out, we need for you two to meet. The problem with Jim Moriarty is he doesn't come when called. If you meet, it'll be because you either crossed his path, or he wants to find you."

"I can arrange for him to want to see me. I'll start by stealing one of his toys. I need to get Sherlock on my case. I need to commit a crime so perfect it'll infatuate your friend, drawing attention away from Moriarty and onto me. If Moriarty is anything like me, he will come find out who stole his spotlight." I said starting to think.

" I take it I'm here to bounce ideas off of." She said.

"Yes, you know Mr. Holmes better than I do. I need to know what'll capture his mind." I answered." I would assume that attacking the people around him wouldn't matter. He's a sociopath."

"That would be where you're wrong. Sherlock cares very deeply about the people closest to him." She said. I nodded.

"If I put their lives in danger, he drops everything and focuses entirely on me." I said, she nodded. I smiled. " Think I need to pay a visit to Bart's hospital first,before making my way to Baker Street."I concluded.

**I know my chapters are kind of short right now. I promise that they will get longer and more interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

I decided that in order to get Moriarty's attention. Not only would I have to distract Sherlock, but I would have to cross paths with him atleast once. So he would remember me. I lounged in the flat I had rented. It was nothing like my lavish building back in New York, but I didn't want to waist time decorating it. As soon as I could, I'd be back in the Big Apple. I found that my toy was getting along famously with out me. I had to put an end to it.

I clicked the keys of my trumpet, loosening my fingers, releasing small amounts of tension. The silver Shire was expensive, but well worth the money.

I had put a tail on Moriarty, I needed to know his schedule. He has to get out sometime, and when he does, I intend to be there to run into him. I can't afford not to leave an impression, if I don't he'll never figure me out. And that was the end game here after all. I needed to use Sherlock to get Moriarty. I played through my scales. I had played them so many times they were mindless work, it let me think. I'd nab Sherlock. I already knew who to target, and had snipers on John Watson, Molly Hooper, and Mrs. Hudson. Now to creatively let the consulting detective know that I was watching... I tapped my mouthpiece on my chin. I put down the trumpet and went to my laptop. I wrote three notes. The first, Molly Hooper would deliver for me.

_I know we haven't met,_

_ But trust me, Im your biggest fan yet._

_You'll have to excuse me, I've only just stepped off the jet._

_ Sweet Mr. Holmes, I hope you have a plan._

_ You're friends don't know me, but I sure know them._

_ And trust me, I won't hesitate _

_ to serve you their still beating heart upon a silver plate._

I sat back and looked at the first note. And nodded. This would do. I printed it up. Then began the second one which Mrs. Hudson would deliver.

_ Still haven't found me?_

_ It's alright darling I've been at this a long time._

_Just do as I ask and you'll be fine_

_ just do as I ask and you're friends will get on with their lives._

_Dearest Mr. Holmes there will be one more_

_ you'll do as I ask, or regret it dearly._

I would ruffle Molly's pretty little feathers, wait a few days then have Mrs. Hudson deliver her part. And the last would be the kidnapping of Dr. John Watson. That requires a personal touch. I would leave hand written clues for Sherlock when he goes about London Searching for his friend. I pulled on latex gloves, folded Molly's and Mrs. Hudson's note and put it their own envelopes. I addressed both to Sherlock in my best hand writing. I tossed the gloves, pulled on my warm leather gloves and my peacoat. Put the note in my pocket and stepped out into the cool London day.

I walked to Baker Street, and arrived at 221B just as the mail carrier did.I Jogged up to him.

"Would you mind delivering this to 221B, I really don't have the time to stop and chat to sweet Mrs. Hudson, but this needs to get to her." I plastered a sickly sweet smile to my face, shuffled my feet, and rubbed my neck as if I were embarrassed. I had raised my voice a few pitches to make myself seem younger, mre innocent, not threatening. Appealing to the mail carrier's masculine nature. All men wanted to help a cute little lady when they could.

"Of course 's no problem at all." He said smiling as I handed the note to him.

"Make sure Mrs. Hudson gets the note. I know it's addressed to Sherlock, but Mrs. Hudson needs to get it first." I said. He nodded.

"Alright. I'll let her know. Have a good day love." He said. I smiled wider.

"Thanks you too mr." I turned and walked away. I waited until I roundedthe corner to take outmy phone and call Damon. He helps with everything. doesn't want any part in planning, but he's been there since the start. He and I go way back.

"Meet me outside Saint Bartholomew's Hospital. We're going to send a message to Mr. Holmes and Ms. Hooper is going to help." I told him.

"Sure thing boss."He replied. I arrived at Saint Bart's and was pleased to see that Damon was already there, waiting outside. He nodded, fell into step wth me,and opened the door. I strode up to the front desk, Damon trailing behind.

"I need to see Molly Hooper, she's expecting us." I told the receptionist. She nodded without looking up.

"The morg is on the top floor, just follow the signs." She said. I turned and walked to the elevator. The doors opened as Damon reached for the button and Sherlock holmes himself stormed out of the lift knocking into me. I 'fell' backwards,'tripping'. But he never even gave me a second glance. However Dr. Watson stopped and helped me up.

"I want to apologize for him, he's got a lot on his mind right now." He said.

"Thank you Dr. Watson, give Sherlock my best will you?" I said, my New Yorker accent sounding pronounced next to his English accent. He nodded, then stopped.

"Do I know you?" He asked, his brow furrowing, genuinely confused.

"No. You don't. Not yet anyway." I said getting into the elevator, the doors closed before he could say anything more. As the lift rose, I spoke softly.

"Don't kill this one. I just need her feathers ruffled a bit. Just enough to grab Sherlock's attention." He simply nodded and pulled his black leather gloves on tightly across his knuckles. The elevator doors opened to an empty hall. We followed the signs to the morg. I pushed open the doors and strode in.

"Good afternoon sweatheart." I sang. Molly jumped and said,

"You two can't be in here." I smiled as I unplugged the landline. "W-what are you doing?" She asked. Fear registering in her mind. As she realized that Damon, who was 6'5 and all muscle, was between her and the door. I sighed, looking about the lab.

"Unfortunately for you doll face, I need Sherlock's attention." I said.

"Y-you could take y-your c-case to him." She stuttered, moving away from Damon. I walked around as if I were strolling through Central.

"But I'm not the victim." I said. "That would be you. You Molly Hooper are going to take this case to Sherlock, but there are rules." I always kept my body angled so she couldn't see my whole face. "You will not describe me in anyway. Should you try Sherlock will die. You will call him back to the lab and give him thisnote. I said, placing my envelope on the exam table. You will tell him that Mrs. Hudson is next when he arrives." I glanced at her. She was shaking fiercely.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered.

"Merely ruffle your feathers songbird." I told her. "Call Sherlock now. Tell him you found something and do try to sound convincing." I said, giving her cell phone to her. She nodded, then dialed.

"Sherlock. I've just found something. I don't know what it is. But you should get back here. I think it's important." She said and she did sound convincing. "Alright see you soon." She said to the phone. She hung it up. "He'll be here in ten minutes." She said. I smiled.

"Perfect. Until next time doll face." I said looking at Damon and giving him a small nod. I walked out of the room as he began his work. He would take the stairs to be safe. It was only a matter of time before I had Moriarty's attention. The thought put a skip in my step as I left the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

I was almost to my flat when my phone rang.

"Yes." I answered. Opening my door.

"You told me to call if I found anything." It was the tail I had put on Moriarty.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" I sang.

"He knows Im following him. His movements are erratic and unpredictable." I ground my jaw.

"Damn it. Alright get away from him and disappear before he kills you." I told him, then hung up. I cursed as I stripped off my jacket and gloves. My phone went off, Beyoncé's Run the World sang through the apartment. I looked at the text that Damon sent me. It simply read _It's done. _Atleast I could get Moriarty's attention that way. I've made it pretty easy for him to find me. Unfortunately that means Sherlock can find me easily as well.

I laid low for the next few days. It was almost time for me to kidnap . We had found an abandoned textile factory on the outskirts of town. Today was the day. I would lead Sherlock straight to me, then have the consulting detective himself deliver a message to his arch nemeses. And I don't mean his snobbish brother. We waited for Watson to leave his flat, I had Damon sedate him and take him to the factory. I left a note for Sherlock. It simply read;

_If you want Watson alive. Find us before sundown._ I left the note and a pretty purple flower I had found at the factory, and headed to the rendezvous. Watson woke groggy and angry a few hours later. Damon had the good sense to restrain him while he was out.

"Who are you?" He asked, tugging at the restraints. he blinked at looked at me. Narrowing his eyes."The girl...at the lift?You did all this?" He asked. I laughed.

"This? This was nothing. I wanted Sherlock to find me. I do much better on a weekly basis." I said.

"Why?" Was the only thing he could think to ask. I smiled.

"Because I want to make an impression on someone. I want his attention the best way to do that is to take away the little attention he's getting. Sherlock will be delivering a message to him for me. In exchange for your life. Don't worry, your friend will be here any minute now." I said.

"You couldn't just walk up to him and introduce yourself?" Watson asked. I shrugged.

"I could have, but he would have ignored me. This way I'll really make an impression." I said.

"You are bonkers lady."He said.

"No, Im just like your friend Sherlock. I am just like Moriarty. Im intelligent and I hate being bored." I hissed.

"You're doing this for Moriarty? He asked.

"No. Im doing it for my self. " I said trying to swallow my anger.

"How desperate are you?" He laughed.I jumped off the table and slapped him.

"I AM NOT DESPERATE!"I yelled, I cleared my throat and tried to compose myself. " I wanted to play with the big boys. And I am. Would you believe me of I told you that there is another crime solving sociopath in New York?" I asked.

"That's where you're from." He said.

"No. I am doing this entirely for myself. " I told him.

"Alright, your doing it for yourself. Just calm down."

"Sugar, you haven't seen me a angry."

"Put your hands in the air." The baritone of Sherlock rang clearly. I smiled.

"Finally."I said quietly.

"Thank god Sherlock. " Watson sighed. I turned to face him.

"How good of you to join us Mr. Holmes." I said, smiling.

"Release him." Sherlock said. "I found you. Now release him." He demanded. I shook my head.

"It wont be that simple boss.'' I said." I'm going to hold onto Watson here until you deliver a message to your favorite criminal first." Sherlock frowned.

"What do you want with Moriarty?" I giggled.

" That's my business lover boy. Do lower your gun, I hate to have to have you killed." I grinned as a red dot showed on his coat, right over his heart. He followed my gaze then lowered his gun.

"What do you want to say to Moriarty?" He asked.

"You can't be bloody serious Sherlock!" Watson yelled.

"I am just as serious as our friend here. Birgit . " I smiled. That was only the name I gave to the world. McAlistair was a teller in new York.

" Very good Sherlock." I said. "Tell Moriarty to come and find me. If he wants me to leave his favorite toys alone. Once you've delivered the message to him, call the only number on this phone, and hang up. " I said, handing him a burner phone." You have three days on it, after that Watson will turn up dead, and I will disappear." I said. He nodded.

"I'll get it done. Just leave my friends alone." He said.

" I am a business woman Sherlock. My word is gold. Your friends will not be harmed so long as you do as I say. You will now put your gun on the ground and kick it over to me. You will then turn around and walk away and deliver my message to Moriarty." I said, drawing my own handgun out of my pocket and putting it against Watson's head. Sherlock nodded, and did exactly as he was told.

"Beautiful.I have him dancing like a marionette.'' I said more to myself. Damon came out of the shadows and sedated Watson once more. We were going to move him to a cabin in the country, the owners were a bit tied up with their fishing trip. I would give him the signal when Sherlock completed his end of the deal.


	5. Chapter 5

I was giddy, now I just had to wait, but it seemed like it was taking too long. I paced. I played my trumpet, working on some of the hardest literature I had. I was anxious. I was bored, and I was getting frustrated. I moved restlessly about the flat, I worked constantly, hardly eating. I needed this game. For the first time I realized that Moriarty may not see me as a friend, but another opponent. Which would be just as exciting as if we worked together.

"Brigit it's only been three days." Damon said. I looked over the rims of my reading glasses. I had been typing angrily away.

"So?" I snapped.

"Guessing by how you're typing I'd guess that would be the fifth death you've ordered. Moriarty is like you. Think girl. If the situation were reversed, would you reply right away? Or would you let him stew, and get just as you are. Frazzled and out of order." He said.

"Dooooon't calllllll mee giiirrlll." I sang.I hated his pet name for me, if he were anyone else, he probably would be dead. But Damon had been with me from the start. He saw my fall from grace, and even though he was only a few years older than me, he was like a brother, or even a father to me, in some ways, but occasionally he and I did things that family members should never do. A girl has her needs. I took a deep breath. "You're right. I have to wait this out." I said erasing the email that would have condemned yet another person, and rewrote it, giving the person in question another chance to get it right. I leaned back at my desk. I owed quite a bit to Damon, he was the muscle. I wouldn't have gotten this far without him.

Damon had joined the military when he was 18. The Marines, he quickly became a scout sniper and toured through Iraq and several other war zones. He received a dishonorable discharge for constantly arguing with his superiors. Well, not arguing as much as fighting them. When he first met me, I was a senior in high school. My dad was a detective for NYPD, I remember it clearly now. All the events leading up to me asking for his help, well not so much as asking, I got him out of major trouble, and he's been with me ever since.

You might be wondering how I became like this. My dad was a detective why aren't I solving crimes? Part of why Im so good at creating crimes is because I solved them once, I helped my dad every chance I got. Any way, that part of my life is boring and not something I care to tell you. Cliff notes, the system screwed me over, and I turned my back on it.

" How are things in New York?" Damon asked. He was playing with a pocket knife. I sighed.

"Zinerva is getting closer. I need to draw her away. Make her forget me. Or force her hand so that she has to disappear and leave me alone, Im growing bored of her games." Damon shook his head. Zinerva was the crime solving sociopath, Sherlock's counter part if you will, in New York. She's starting to get too close to me. I felt like I needed to make an appearance soon.

"No, play the game longer. Keep playing the game until you know whether or not this Moriarty of yours is an ally or not. If not devote your energies and efforts to him, if he is, you'll have someone smarter than me to scheme with. I'm not paid to think." I nodded, he was right. I needed to give her a puzzle to solve. Maybe I could break into the White House and kidnap the president.

"That's true, your not. But you're the only one I remotely trust." He smiled and inclined his head a little.

"Keep your head up boss. You own this game, you created it." Damon was intelligent, and I liked him. Perhaps, in another life, even loved him. But he just didn't have the talent of being evil like I did. Though he certainly liked it.

Zinerva was just like me... except she decided to stay in the light, rather than embrace the shadows.

"Play your trumpet. It'll clear your mind, help you relax. " Damon knew how my mind worked, which is why he was an effective killer, he knew how everyone's mind worked. He even put up with me playing at ungodly hours. I spun my chair to the side, picked up my trumpet and found something to play I worked etudes that required technicality then to ones that gave me creative freedom. I played jazz and classical and when I was done. I felt better. I showered and crawled into bed. If Moriarty was going to play games, then so was I. There had been someone watching me, and I knew that either Sherlock or Moriarty had put a tail on me. I would head out tomorrow, have Damon kill them and hope Moriarty would show that devilishly handsome face of his tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

On the fourth day of waiting, I was rudely woken by Damon. I felt a rough shake on my shoulder, I opened an eye and glared up at him.

"It had better be good." I growled, sitting up.

"It's been four days, you haven't dressed in the last three and you're a mess. Get up, get dressed. You're going out." He said.

"I don't want to." I replied.

"Don't make me come over there and get you."He threatened." How is Moriarty supposed to find you if you never leave the apartment?" I flopped back onto my satiny pillows.

"Go away Damon." I sighed, pulling the covers up around my head. Suddenly they were gone.

"Get in the shower boss. It's for your own good." He said. I grumbled and rolled off the bed, dragging myself to the shower. I wasn't going back to sleep since Damon woke me up. I showered, washing my short, red, hair. I was done in fifteen minutes. Oh the joys of having a pixiecut. I wonder what Damon had planned for today, it wasn't very often that he pushed like this, so I knew it was important. Worst of all I knew he was right. I towel dried myself, and pulled on my usual sleek business formal suit. Dressing like you ran the world really helped people respect you, and that was a biiiiiiig pet peeve of mine... disrespectful people. They tended to be the ones who I killed first. When I reemerged from the bathroom, Damon was lounging in his regular chair. He shook his head.

" You are not wearing that out." He said. I frowned and looked down at the expensive black suit I had paired with heels and a red shirt.

"Why not?" I asked.

"If you want to catch the eye of one of the most dangerous men in the world, skirts and dresses will help." He said. I scoffed.

"Because you know so much about fashion." I retorted. He shrugged.

"If I were were prowling I wouldn't give you a second thought, you look like an uptight school marm, even with your hair spiked like that." He said. "Don't believe me? Call Stacy and Clinton. " I ground my jaw. Why is it that he was able to get under my skin like this? Now I had to get another person's opinion. Stacy and Clinton were friends of mine we met through friends etch. Anyway, they helped give me my run the world look, I always listened to their fashion advice, they ran a show for it. I pulled up Skype and called them.

"Birgit! How's our little business woman?" Stacy asked.

"Out of place, I'm in London for a meeting, but that's mot why I caallllleddd youuuuuu." I smiled, the two were always so upbeat, and never boring. Exactly my kind of people.

"Ooh, loving the black and red, very powerful." Clinton said, ducking into frame. I smiled.

"Thank you darling. Anyway, theres this guy, super powerful, fun upbeat." I started to describe Jim.

" And not boring." Stacy finished. They knew what i aloud them to see as well as the back of their hands.

"Right, any way, Damon says the suit is too uptight, I really want to catch this guy's eye. What do you two think?" I said stepping back, so that the could see the whole outfit.

"While it's killer and totally you, it's place is in the meeting room. Try that cute black dress with the full skirt, Red umpire waist and the modest neckline that you got with us that one time." Stacy said. Clinton nodded.

"It's fun and flirty, but still gives you a powerful look, pair it with the heels you're wearing." I listened to them as I pulled out the dress, stripped and pulled it on.

"Gorgeous. Now you'll catch any eye you want." Stacy said.

"Have fun in London! Let us know when you're back in New York we'll go have dinner." Clinton said. They both blew me a kiss before ending the call. I sighed, and looked at Damon who was smirking.

"Say anything and you're dead." I warned. He shrugged and stood.

"Ready to go?" I pulled on my coat and gloves.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He smiled.

"The little hole in the wall joint I found. You'll love it. Live jazz." He said, I couldn't help but smile, Damon knew me too well. I let him call a cab, and open the door for me. He gave the address, and I watched the buildings fly by. I liked the history of London, but it just seemed too bland and old fashioned. New York was a city after my own heart. Flashing lights and movement everywhere. London had the right idea, but just couldn't swing it.

The ride to the joint was boring and agitating. I tried to work from my phone to pass the time,but immediately Damon took it.

"You aren't working anything else but this Moriarty guy today. " He said quietly when I tried to protest. I sighed, and nodded. He must hate "Omron as much as I do, though, probably for different reasons.

"Be sure to keep an eye on Jimmy's dog, Moran." We had already discussed Sebastian Moran, a skilled sniper too. I had joked that he and Damon should get along great, both had dishonorable discharges from their respective military's. Damon just made it a rank higher than colonel. Damon nodded as the cab slowed, he opened the door and helped me out, then paid the driver.

The joint was a hole in the wall, but it had character. I could hear the soft melodic sounds of a blues number being played inside. I lead the way, and let Damon open the door, once inside, I made a beeline for the bar, and Damon found a dark corner. A perfect seat in my line of vision, and where he could see the door. He would text me when Moriarty arrived.

"I'll have bourbon." I said, taking off my coat and gloves, as I sat down. The band on stage seemed to have lost energy, they seemed dull, and bored. My phone buzzed as a soft voice spoke in my ear.

"I understand you could outplay any of them darling." I smiled, glancing down at my phone. I turned and saw the infamous Jim Moriarty sit next to me, motioning for a drink.

"Probably." I said, sipping the amber liquid in my glass. "Jim Moriarty, I presume." I said.

"Don't state the obvious, you already know me, and we both know you're smarter than that." He snapped quietly. Oh, temperamental, a man after my own mind.

"I guess, I had better let Dr. Watson go then." I said, texting the men holding him in the cabin.

"You know I don't take kindly to people taking my toys." He said, a devilish grin playing at his vicious, pale lips. I bit my own, blood red, lip.

"It was a good way to get your attention though." I smiled. He turned towards me, crossing his legs.

"Yes, about that. Most people try to stay away from my attention. Why not you?" He asked.

"You and I have the same problems." I stated.

"Oh? Now you certainly have sparked an interest in me." He said leaning forward. I smiled.

" How about you call off sweet Sebby, then I'll tell you." I said, pointedly looking at the rooftop where you could just barely see the marksmen.

" I can't do that, with your man there." He said, looking at Damon's shadowy corner.

"My man is unarmed." I replied. He grinned.

"I wont take that chance." I shrugged.

"Very weeeeellll Mr. Moriarty, you're running things... for today." I said, texting Damon to take the rest of the day off. He knew that meant he had to be ready if I called.

"You're very open darling." He said watching me, he called off Sebastian as Damon got into a cab. I smiled.

"I want you to understand that I'm no threat to you." I shifted to talk to him easier." That is, unless you make me a threat."

"You are a playful one, aren't you." He said quietly, almost to himself. I looked him up and down, everything he wore was expensive and fashionable.

"When I want to be." I giggled.

"What were you telling me about our sssssssmiliar problem?" He asked, dragging out the 's'.

" Boredom, we both do everything we can to escape the cold, clutching, vices of boredom." I said, hooking my heels on the foot rest of the stool to shift again. I want him to think I'm nervous.

"And your favorite sociopath? Doesn't she provide entertainment?" He asked.I clicked my tongue and sipped my drink before answering him.

"Yours is cuter, besides, we both know that Zinerva and Sherlock will come and go. You and I however... we could provide excitement in each other's lives. Which ever way you want it to be. Even if you decide that I am a threat, that you want to try and wipe me off the face of this earth, you'll have a harder time trying to do so with me." I looked at him through my eyelashes. It could see what it did to most men, even Jim Moriarty. Though he had a better control of his body than most. I saw his Adam's apple bob.

"An apple martini for the lady" he told the bartender without breaking eye contact with me. He reached forward and toyed with the little silver chain around my neck, which help a small obsidian skull. "I wont be deciding today, I've only just met you... I want to know you before I make any rash decisions. I fixed his suit collar.

"We both know that i'll show you what I want to show you.'' I said, trying to slow my racing heart.

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't want to learn as much as I can about you. I know that biography online is only your cover. I want to know the little, gooey bits about you. " He was leaving innuendos on purpose, and I felt my body respond against my own wishes. He smirked. "You're clever, but I want to know how clever. Intelligent, but how intelligent? I know that you made your Sherlock business sloppy on purpose, you wanted me to find you. I want to know how good you are."

"If I told you boss, I'd have to kill you." I smiled leaning back.

"Oh come, on, give me just a tiny, tiny piece."

"I can't be that open with you right now. Especially here." I said looking at the bar tender, and the few drunks scatter about the room. I was always careful.

"Then lets go somewhere quiet where we can talk." He said. I smiled. I wanted his attention, and I got it. Now he was going to have to work for it.

"Be a gentleman Mr. Moriarty, and call a lady a cab." I said, pulling on my coat and gloves. I purposely hadn't touched the martini. He pouted.

"Jim, if you would.'' He said, pulling on his own over coat. I smirked.

"I think I'll call you Mr. Moriarty for now boss, just until I know where we stand." I smiled up at him. In the bar, his eyes seemed black, but in the cloudy light the were really a fine hazel, a light contrast to my rusty brown eyes. I took his arm as he held the door.

"Would you mind walking with me for a while Ms. Maloney, I'd hate to see all your hard work leave you with hardly twenty minutes of conversation." He said. I looked down.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't know if you'll kidnap me. Please hail a cab." I said. He flagged one down, then leaned close.

"It's not kidnapping if you want it." His breath tickled my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I giggled.

"Until neeexxxxt time Mr. Moriarty." I sang, ducking into the cab. "You know where to find me boss, be sure you drop by sometime." I said before he closed the door." I gave the address to the driver and headed home.

I had him wrapped around my finger. He would call. I felt giddy knowing that this was the beginning of the world's most powerful couple, or arch enemies like the world has never seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim watched the cab carrying the strange girl pull away. She was just like him, granted, she was a little younger, and seemed to enjoy different styles of music than him. Other than minor differences, they were the same.

Was she what he was looking for in Sherlock? She was intelligent, and cunning. She knew how to manipulate and make the world bow to her. She could see things that even Sherlock didn't see. She was perfect, even being as short as she was, she couldn't be taller than 5'3, she was perfect. Jim called his driver over, and ordered that he be taken home. He remembered the way she shifted, pretending to be nervous, the way she chewed on her full bottom lip. And how those lips were the color of blood.

He was intrigued. She must be bold. Then again, nothing she did contradicted that. Everything thing Birgit Maloney did was bold, from the way she walked, the way she dressed, the shoes she wore, and the way she played with him. He liked a bold woman, he enjoyed breaking them, but did he want to break Birgit? No, he was looking forward to something else she had offered. A permanent distraction. He knew she was right. He couldn't ignore her now. He would either have to begin a game of cat and mouse with her, or work with her. Both would be exciting.

He thought about her eyes, those playful eyes that held so many secrets. Things he wanted to learn. Everything about the American girl was something different, something new, yet something so familiar. He shook his head. Her accent. She was from New York, he usually enjoyed the bustling city, but he had important things to do. So many preparations had to be made. His grand finale was coming up. He looked at his phone, trying to get anything done. Anything at all.

But she wouldn't leave his mind. Those red lips. Her hair sticking up wildly in all directions, her tiny hand that held onto his arm. She seemed so tiny, though her personality and aura made up for her 5'2 frame. Her modesty frustrated him. Normally he found it a positive thing in a woman. But he wanted to know everything about her, how her skin would feel against his. How she would bruise. She seemed so delicate, he knew he could bruise that porcelain skin far too easily.

Birgit, even her name harassed him. He loved the way it rang in his ears. The way it felt on his lips. He wasn't getting this girl out of his mind anytime soon. Jim struggled to finish the day being productive. He was able to push her to the corners of his mind enough to get some work done, but she was always there, teasing him with her eyes. And that night when he went to sleep, he dreamed of Birgit Maloney. Though he would never admit it to a single soul.

**~~xxx~~**

I got home and pulled off my dress. Today was a good day. I pulled on jeans and a black tank top and sat at my desk, I picked up my trumpet. Jim was inspiring to me. Making me want to be creative, to want to express myself. I clutched the cool metal to my chest. I remembered the way my body reacted to his voice, his nearness. I smiled knowing that I had gotten to the world's consulting criminal. I wanted to do something, but nothing needed done. I had taken care of everything in the three days of my lockdown. It was early, but late enough for dinner. I ordered take out and decided to spend the night in. I watched movies and ate my food. When the hour grew too late, I showered. I had pushed Jim Moriarty to the back of my mind, but that night he detached himself from the shadows and danced with me in my dreams.

I woke the next morning, showered again and dressed. I didn't have any plans for today, no where to be. Nothing to do. I looked at my calendar. I would be going back to New York at the end of the month. I felt my heart flutter at the thought of being able to spend as much time with Jim as I could. There was a sharp rap at my door.

"One moment." I called, pulling on my shoes. I pulled on a green sweater over my black tshirt, I was wearing dark washed jeans and my converse. I opened the door and found Jim Moriarty. I smiled. I knew he would come, but I expected him to make me wait.

"Mr. Moriarty, what can I do for you?" I asked, taking him in. He was wearing a suit, this one was grey. He leaned against my door frame like he owned it. I had to bite my tongue to keep from licking my lips.

"You are a tricky one aren't you?" He asked, pushing off the frame and herding me back into the flat, slowly closing the door behind him.

"I dont know what you could possibly mean." I said, smiling, I knew exactly what he meant. He couldn't stop thinking of me either. He sauntered around the flat, taking everything in.

"Boring place you've got here ." He said, taking note of my disorganized desk.

"I'll be leaving for New York soon, I didn't want to waist the time decorating." I said, scooping up pieces of paper, alining them, then putting them in files.

"When is your flight?" He asked, I sat on my desk.

"In a couple of weeks. Why would you care Mr. Moriarty? I'm hardly anyone to take into account." I said. He strode up to me. Ever confident, his hands in his pockets like he didn't have a care in the world.

"On the contrary Ms. Maloney, you're at the top of my list, right next to Sherlock."

"Thank you jimmy." I said.

"I didn't mean it as a compliment." He retorted. I raised my eyebrow. He smiled and looked away like a bashful school boy. "Alright, yeah I did.''

"Is there something you wanted Moriarty? I'm not exactly in a location that's in your every day route." I smiled. I wanted him to say it. To say that he couldn't stop thinking about me.

"Please, call me Jim." He said. I bit at my lip and looked up at him. He was purposely avoiding the topic.

"Does this mean you don't want just a professional relationship, Jim?" I asked quietly, looking up at him. The look he gave me sent chills down my spine.

"We both know that you never wanted a professional relationship." He said, standing closer to me. I smiled as he traced small circles on my knee." All I could think about last night was how you would look, taking that dress off. How it would feel to have your skin against mine." his voice became husky and quiet. He felt it too. My heart gave a little flutter. I smiled, thinking about what he had just said. Savoring it. I reached out and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer to me by it. Until I could press my lips against his.

He returned the kiss immediately, his hands found my hips, pulling me closer to him. I released his tie and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was enveloped by passion, I never wants these moments to end. His hands moved up my sides, I felt him squeeze my ribs, then he pushed my sweater off my shoulders, his mouth moving from mine own to my neck. His cologne was intoxicating, but his mouth against my skin was even more so. I gasped as he bit me lightly, I pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and untied his tie. Flinging both items into oblivion. I had just began unbuttoning his shirt when my phone rang. I went to answer it but Jim caught my hand.

"Let it go." He murmured, kissing my palm, I giggled and let myself be swept up once more. It wasn't two minutes later when the blasted thing went off again. I cursed.

"It's got to be important." I said, stopping him. I reached over and grabbed my phone, answering it.

"What?" It was one of my underbosses, Ross.

"Boss, we have a situation here in New York." He sounded frazzled and frustrated. I smiled as Jim kept kissing my neck.

"It had better be important." I hissed at him.

"It is boss, you know I don't call unless it's important. It's the Zinerva girl and her friend Jane." I froze, and put my hand on Jim's chest, pushing him off me a little.

"Go on." I said, grinding my jaw. The syndicate had strict instructions to leave them alone.

"They were caught snooping around one of the warehouses in downtown, and some of the lowers panicked and captured them. We have them now." I felt my anger boil over.I moved around Jim.

"What was that Ross? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how STUPID you are." I screeched. I took a breath. " Know that if you find this to be funny, like some sort of joke I will take you to Hell myself." I said quietly.

"We have Zinerva and Jane tied up at warehouse 13. " He sounded done with his life. I turned around, so that Jim couldn't see just how angry I was getting. "You boys were told to leave them alone, no matter how close they got." I told him.

"I know we were boss, but they panicked, they didn't mean nothing by it." he tried do defend two street rats I didn't care about.

"They didn't mean _anything_ by it." I corrected, malice dripping from my words. I paced around the room, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, ross spoke up.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Keep them sedated until I can get there, I'm on the next flight out. " I said, hanging up.

I hung up on my underboss and called Damon, my irritation growing.

"Yeah?" He answered, it sounded as if my call had woken him up.  
"We have a situation back in New York. Pack a bag and get over here book a set of tickets for the next flight to the city while you're at it." I spoke quickly.  
"The next flight isn't until one." I cursed, it was only ten, I needed to be on the way now.  
" Fine book it."  
"It's done." His short reply came .  
"Be here for me at 12." I said hanging up before I heard his answer. I paced, it wasn't that hard to leave two simpering girls alone. Jim was sitting in my chair. A smirk playing at the corners of his lips.  
"It sounds big." He said.  
"One of my underbosses got himself into a world of trouble." I said, being vague on purpose.  
"Zinerva and her friend I assume." I nodded. He tilted his head," you look tense, why don't you come here?" I smiled.  
"As much as I would love too I have to get things ready." I told him.  
"Don't worry about it. Take your computer and perhaps your trumpet, the important things that you need, I'll take care of the rest. I'll hold onto your things until your able to return." He said. I smiled, he was a sweet talker.  
"I won't be able to return for a while Jim." I said walking towards him.  
"It's no matter. We'll make it work. You'll take of Zinerva, my plans for Sherlock are already drawing to a close." He said, pulling me into his lap. I smiled, as he placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled away from him.  
"I can't, not right now." I said, I stood and moved around my flat.  
Jim frowned, but got up and followed her, they ended at the window.  
"You knowwwww I've never enjoyed the company of such a beautiful mob boss." He snaked his hands around my hips, I felt him behind me and leaned against him.  
"You could always come with me." I said. "I could show you New York."  
"I've been to New York." He stated.  
"You've only seen half of New York, you don't know the city like I do." I replied. I turned in his arms and looked up at him.  
"I can't right now darling, I have my own problems to deal with." I sighed.  
" I don't know when I can come back, this wasn't apart of my plan. " I told him.  
"I have a feeling you can work it out and do so lavishly." He purred. I rested my head against his chest.  
"I'll be right back, I rather be ready than be late." I still had over an hour, but I'd rather take my time than rush. I pulled out the pant suit I wanted to wear yesterday and disappeared into my bathroom, I kept my ear open for Jim going through things he shouldn't. I packed up my make up and hair products when I was done, I was only bringing a few things, I left most of my things in New York.  
I put my suit coat on the back of my chair, and rolled up the sleeves on the red, button up shirt.  
"Do you play classical?" He asked, jerkin his chin at my trumpet lightly.  
"A bit, I tend to play jazz more often though." I said. He smiled.  
"I'd love to hear you play some time." I looked over my shoulder and him and grinned.  
"Maybe one day when your in New York you can see me perform at one of the clubs my underbosses own. "  
"I was hoping more for a private concert." He smirked, I chuckled.  
"We'll see." I said packing my trumpet, the important files, music, and my computer and it's charger. I walked over to the bed where my charger was, and where Jim was laying.  
"You are unusual, most women don't refuse me." He said, watching me.  
"I'm not most women doll face." I said unplugging my charger and stuffing it into my bag. I walked back over to him, setting my bag on the ground. "Besides, most women don't have you wrapped around their little finger." I said, straddling him. He smiled.  
"Don't flatter yourself darling, I am not wrapped around your little finger." I chuckled and leaned forward.  
"Face it boy, you're whipped." I said, inches from his face. He brushed my cheek with his hand.  
"I'm not the only one sweetheart." I smiled, just as there was a knock on my door. I glanced at my watch.  
"Time for me to go doll face." I said, getting off of him. "Do a girl a favor and keep an eye on my flat?" I put the key on my desk.  
"Will you call?" He asked sitting up.  
I pulled my business card out of my suit jacket as I pulled it on, setting it next to the key.  
"Only if you call first." I said, before leaving the flat. It would be good to be home, even if it was frustrating to leave in a middle of a project like this.


End file.
